Four International Workshops on Phosphate and Other Minerals have been organized since 1975. They were supported by various agencies and pharmaceutical companies. The Fourth Workshop which took place in Strasbourg, France, during June 22024, 1979 was supported, in part, by a grant from the National Institute of Arthritis, Metabolism and Digestive Diseases. Funds are being solicited from various sources to provide support for the 5th Workshop to be held in New York City during September 24-27, 1981. This application is being made to obtain funds from the National Institute of Arthritis, Metabolism and Digestive Diseases to support partially or completely travel expenses for foreign and American scientists invited to speak in the meeting and help defray travel expenses of young investigators attending this meeting.